A variety of soundproofing materials are installed in the engine room, dash areas, ceiling, floor sections, trunk, and various other parts of automobiles to reduce noise.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes producing a soundproofing material having excellent moldability and shape retention using a bulky felt containing a binder made of thermoplastic resin fibers.
Patent Document 2 describes using a laminated composite material of a nonwoven fabric of a polyester fiber having specific ranges of basis weight and bulk density and a surface coating material of a polyester fiber having specific breathability to produce a sound absorbing material having excellent heat resistance and applicable to the engine room of automobiles.